


Hidden in the Valley

by Tindomerelhloni



Series: Short Stories or Other Plot Bunnies [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, set in 1925
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tindomerelhloni/pseuds/Tindomerelhloni
Summary: I don't remember who I started this with, but back when I FIRST joined the fandom (like 2013 ish) someone on facebook and I got a fun idea for expedition au. I wanted it to be sort of like an Indiana Jones au, and they had different ideas so it never really happened.Here's what we have, I can't remember who I was writing this with, so if you're that person please let me know lolSomeone take this and write this
Series: Short Stories or Other Plot Bunnies [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215035
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Hidden in the Valley

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember who I started this with, but back when I FIRST joined the fandom (like 2013 ish) someone on facebook and I got a fun idea for expedition au. I wanted it to be sort of like an Indiana Jones au, and they had different ideas so it never really happened. 
> 
> Here's what we have, I can't remember who I was writing this with, so if you're that person please let me know lol
> 
> Someone take this and write this

~Mycroft~ 

**_January_** **_16th 1925, the notebook of Professor Mycroft Holmes:_**

_ The beginning of our journey shall start in approximately four hours, once our expedition leaders arrive, two men by the names of Greg Lestrade and John Watson. I know them by reputation entirely, all brawn no brains by all accounts, it is a good job I need them for nothing more. _

_ I am unaware of what to expect from the valley, Santa Cruz is entirely new ground, as is Argentina as a whole. There must be something in this country that could contend with the findings of Howard Carter, I can not take his insatiable bragging anymore. I have become a laughing stock of the Royal archaeological Institution. _

_ This is my last chance to make something of my dwindling career. _

_ Time: approximately 06:00 am _ _   
  
_

In the foot of the valley, Mycroft Holmes stood, breathing in the crisp air, desperately awaiting the guides.Then, as if the universe heard his thoughts foot steps came from the trees behind them. Mycroft immediately knew the short blonde haired man was John Watson, the injuries he sustained during the Boer were clear. He could only assume that the other man was Greg Lestrade, a remarkable man, he was tall, but not more so than himself, his silver hair was disheveled by the hat he had just taken off. Somehow this man had taken what was a generic uniform for this line of work, and made it seem all the more spectacular: His light brown trousers were pulled tight with a brown, leather belt. His waist coat accentuated his abdominal muscles, hidden slightly by his loose fitting coat.

"Greg, Greg Lestrade." The guide said, his hand shoved out in Mycroft's direction, lingering.

"If you are going to be of any help on this expedition, you should be aware I do not care for unhygienic people or dirt in general. Which includes shaking hands." He grimaced and pushed Greg's hand away with the point of his umbrella.

"Based on that, you must be Mycroft." Greg tutted.

"That's Professor Holmes to you." Mycroft already sensed that this was not going to go well.

"Yes, we'll I suppose I should begin." Greg turned to face the group that stood before him.

~Greg~

He knew what he was in for, no one builds the reputation of being an insufferable genius unless they really are one, and Mycroft Holmes definitely was. Greg despised the way he automatically looked down his nose at him like he was beneath him, this expedition was going to be different, difficult even.

Greg stared back at the group of pale Englishmen. All archaeologists of various standings, he noted the notorious Sherlock Holmes, who, despite being at the beginnings of his degree, seemed to have been stirring a lot of trouble within the institution. 

He turned to his right minutely to his shorter companion. 

"And this." He announced. "Is Captain John Watson. He is an army Doctor that healed our men in the Boer war, and despite his injuries, he has agreed to be a guide for you, I can assure you're in very good hands." There were various mutters about the group but it ended with a nod in Greg's general direction.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I've heard a lot about you, Professor Holmes, it's an honor." John said, it was directed at Mycroft though his eyes were fixed on Sherlock. "Mr Holmes?" He said, his voice trailed off as he took the tall man off to the side, Greg didn't like to ponder on what each of them may have been thinking. Large portions of the group began to disperse, looking at maps and whispering to one another.

Greg noted Molly Hooper and Irene Adler: He had met them once, briefly, at some form of benefit, the two of them were an item as far as he was aware. It was an unwritten rule that they were the only two women that the Royal society would even consider as members.

“Now, if you don’t need either myself or Captain Watson, the two of us have to confer over the rout we are taking. We have a few last minute details to iron out.” Greg noted that Mycroft only seemed to be half listening, and couldn’t be bothered to give more than half a nod, as if dismissing him had been his idea. Tipping his hat at the older Holmes brother Greg walked off.

John clasped his hands behind his back, nodded curtly to Mycroft and followed Greg.

“Well. That man is a ray of sunshine.”   
“I couldn’t have said it better myself, Captain.”

“John, please, it’s going to be a long journey. An adventure, if you will. No need for formalities.” John briskly rubbed his hands together. “I dare say these cold nights are going to be horrid.”

“Yeah,” Greg chuckled dryly. “Too bad we don’t have ourselves woman to keep us warm at night. But, boy, did you see those two babes?” Greg let out a low whistle. John shook his head, gave Greg a small smile but said nothing "I suppose your fiance will miss you. I heard about you and Miss Morstan, congratulations." Greg nodded, with still no answer from John "Yes, well shall we?"

John nodded and unfolded a map that was roughly drawn and, Greg guessed, was inaccurate. The two of them worked their fingers over the paper trying to trace a route that would avoid anything too dangerous, they both doubted the physical strength of the archaeologists behind them.

"Excuse me." Sherlock cleared his throat behind their back, Greg span round on his heels, it was clear it was not him that the young Holmes was interested in. "Doctor Watson." He began, John turned immediately.

"Yes Mr Holmes." Greg sensed he should leave them to it, but the situation was compelling.

"Can we please leave soon, my brother is becoming more and more agitated, and as you have probably noticed, he is not the easiest of people to contend with." Sherlock's face remained dead pan.

"Yes, of course, one moment." John stepped up on a boulder that marked the beginnings of the Valley. "Ladies, Gentlemen, if you will." The group began to gather in front of him as he spoke "We intend to walk through the forest directly in the centre of the valley, it is only half way through that we will divert to the left and it is there you should find what it is you're looking for.

"With all due respect, I don't believe either of you know well enough where we will find what we're looking for." Mycroft spoke up, he was clearly the smartest of the group, as they all clung on to his every word.

Greg was riled by his revelation "And with all due respect Professor Holmes, I don't think you know what could happen if we were to immediately walk along the left of the valley, we have planned it this way for a reason, to make it safest for you and your colleagues. But if you know best, then please, go ahead." He was secretly elated that he had silenced Mycroft "I'll take that as a no, lets go then. I'll lead up front with you, Professor, and Doctor Watson will stay at the back of the group to ensure you are all covered. If you at any point believe you are in any danger inform either of us, I doubt it will happen, but in the event of an emergency Doctor Watson shall handle it and we shall set up camp in the closest convenience."

"Thank you." Mycroft spoke up and began to walk, he sounded bitter which was completely expected.

John pulled Greg aside and dropped his voice to a low whisper, “Professor Holmes will not be happy to hear that we’ll be clearing our own way through the forest.”   
Greg scratched at the stubble on his chin and sighed. “I’m beginning to think that there is no pleasing him.”   
“Perhaps you’re right.” John shrugged his shoulders and turned to the young boy who was holding his horse's reins. Absolute Bullet Proof was a young Buckskin stallion with a long black mane. John had personally trained him and he and the horse had a special bond. Greg’s horse, Velvet Blackjack, was a pitch black appaloosa mare. They both mounted, Greg rode to the front of the party, just in front of Professor Holmes, who seemed to be struggling to get on his horse. Smirking Greg rode past, winking at the young Sherlock who gracefully mounted.

John rode to the back of the group and settled into the saddle. Excitement was in the are, people and animals alike were tingling with excitement and anxiety. This was going to be a long journey. 


End file.
